


5 Places where Griffin can never return

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: 5 Times, Anal, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Dancing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Stoned, naked, public fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 fics based on 5 global locations. Griffin's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Places where Griffin can never return

1\. His favorite take-out joint in Singapore.  
Seriously, it wasn’t Griffin’s fault and he’s now pissed that he can never go back. In all of his years jumping, this take-out was the best he had ever come across. Of course, the family was never too appreciative of him suddenly appearing in their establishment demanding his standing regular order. But still, they had all basically gotten along and Griffin was annoyed when this changed. It was David’s fault. Really. The obscenely tall Yank had tackled him from behind just as Griffin jumped from his lair, and as a result, the two of them nearly fell when they appeared in the kitchen, and it was David’s stupidly long arms that had knocked the massive soup pot over onto the floor. It was certainly not his fault that the hot slippery mess made him slip, and it was only natural that he’d grab onto David to keep him upright. He should have figured the wanker would fall over on top of him, but he really didn’t expect David to take out the entire hanging ceiling of pots and pans at the same time. Everyone was yelling, and it was pretty damned clear that they were no longer welcome. Griffin made David scour the earth for the next 2 weeks to find them a new favorite take-away shop and even then he wasn't satisfied.

2\. Le Batofar, the club that floats, Paris.  
Again, it was David’s fault they got banned. David had been to the floating nightclub before and wanted to take Griffin there to try out the amazing martini menu. David had a good jump location already inside the men’s bathroom in the last stall, so it seemed like a fun choice for a night out. They made the jump safely, waltzed out of the stall together, and spent the next hour experimenting with the flavours of as many martinis as possible. They got seriously plastered, and decided to move themselves to the dance floor. How was Griffin supposed to react when David, looking incredibly sexy in skin tight blue t-shirt and low riding tight black jeans, grabbed him and rammed his tongue down Griffin’s throat? The alcohol was to blame for Griffin deciding that the dance floor was a perfectly reasonable place to snog David back and start dry-humping his long lean body and biting his neck. The making out was fine – certainly they were cheered on by the dancers around them at the time – but what came next wasn’t. The bouncers were pretty damned pissed as they dragged the two embarrassed and very drunk jumpers away, and as they were thrown out, the bouncers yelled after them in French, “This is not a sex club and giving a blow-job on the dance floor is not acceptable! Damned tourists!” Admittedly, Griffin was the one bold enough to drop to his knees, unzip David’s jeans and flip out his erection in front of the whole club, but it was actually David’s fault for not stopping him.

3\. Spa Excess in Toronto  
Griffin only had himself to blame for that particular banning. And getting yourself banned from a gay bathhouse was pretty fucking hard thing to do. Still, he had managed to get them both kicked out and was formally told by security to never *ever* appear at the bathhouse again. How was he to know that having sex in the whirlpool was an open invitation for anyone to join in the fun? At least, according to the informal codes of conduct that no one had bothering letting them know about. Telling 15 large naked men on massive quantities of drugs who are nearly twice your height and three times more muscled to “fuck off and find your own hot tub, you bloody fucking wankers” seemed a totally appropriate response when he was busily thrusting himself as deep as possible into David’s perfect ass. He didn’t mind having them in the tub watching them, but he did mind quite a bit when a huge finger was rammed up his arsehole unexpectedly, filling his rectum with hot bubbly dirty communal bath water at the same time. This is why Griffin shouted at the top of his lungs to stop and started venomously swearing at them in every single language he knew. Evidently, some of them were able to understand languages outside of English and were not happy with Griffin’s crude comments about the incredibly tiny size of their brains and cocks. It was a good thing that security made it there as fast as they did, because Griffin was already being held underwater by 5 of the men to get him to shut up.

4\. The Magic Coffeeshop in Amsterdam  
Griffin had loved this café from the very first time he had jumped into Amsterdam. After asking around, the locals had pointed him towards Magic as being a nice low-key café with an excellent selection of marijuana, a large pool table, amazing coffee and even internet access. It was small and homey and Griffin always felt welcomed there. Because David was such a tight-ass, Griffin figured this would be the perfect place to take him to get him really *really* stoned. They sampled a few different strains together, and stopped when David was having a full-on giggle fest with very squinty red eyes. Griffin was just as stoned as David, more accustomed to the less potent grades in the USA, and it was probably a big mistake when the two decided it was time for pool. They were kicked out after they got into a fight about who was solid versus striped, and David accidentally tore his stick through the green pool table felt, and Griffin had kicked the café owner who came over to tell them to settle down. He was pretty stoned and didn’t realize the guy was nearly his own height, and the kick meant for the knees wound up connecting with the owner’s balls (not the pool table balls). And being stoned, he hadn’t thought to pull his kick like he would with most civilians. The owner got the full force of his martial artistry square in the nuts, and he was howling and screaming. They fled the store, David smashing his head on the low ceiling as they ran up the stairs but still giggling like a loon. This time, they didn’t even need to be told that they were not welcome back.

5\. Millie’s bedroom, Ann Arbor.  
OK, so they hadn’t technically paid to stay at the Burj Al Arab Hotel in Dubia – it just so happened that a couple of years back David had managed to pick up a women at a nearby trendy nightclub who had stayed there, allowing him to get a jump location established. So the two jumpers teleported themselves into the bathroom of one of the many executive class suites, and were happy to realize the suite was unoccupied. They were in the midst of a lovely naked hot bubble bath together in the heart-shaped immense whirlpool bath when they heard the door open into the main room. They both froze, realizing that the maids were there to clean before the next visitors arrived. They tried to dry off and get dressed in order to make a discrete exit without being seen, but they hadn’t even managed to get out of the tub when one of the maids walked into the bathroom and screamed at the sight of the two unexpected strangers in the supposedly empty suite. David grabbed Griffin’s hand and jumped them both away before they could get in trouble. It was truly unfortunate that the only place David could think of immediately was Millie’s bedroom. The sudden appearance of Griffin and David, naked and soaking wet, covered in bubbles and holding hands in the middle of her room caused Millie to freak out and have a hissy fit on the spot. Not only was Griffin banned from ever coming near Millie again, David was slapped across the face and told to never even think of coming back to Ann Arbor for the rest of his natural born life.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
